Never Stop Dreaming
by Trendie
Summary: La famille Lahote est composée de Kimberley qui est lycéenne, de Paul qui lui est fiancé, et d'Ashley qui est perdue entre les deux. Venez donc lire leur histoire ...
1. Quand tout commence

_" Rachel & Paul "_

 _24 août_

 _Rachel et Paul sont heureux de vous faire part de leur mariage qui sera célébré le 24 août 2018 à 14h00 sur la plage de la Push._

Anne Lahote laissa échapper une larme qui coula le long de sa joue avant de mourir sur ses lèvres. Son fils aîné allait se marier l'été prochain. Elle était tellement fière de ce qu'il était devenu. Mais une certaine nostalgie envahit tout de même Anne, qui laissa son esprit vagabonder dans ses souvenirs comme la fois où Paul avait couru dans toute la maison à la poursuite de sa sœur Ashley avec un ver de terre en main. Ces souvenirs lui paraissaient tellement loin, comme s'ils étaient ceux d'une autre personne.

 **\- Maman ?**

La voix de sa fille cadette tira Anne de ses pensées. Elle posa l'invitation sur la table de la cuisine et sourit à Kimberley qui venait d'entrée dans la pièce. Cette dernière ouvrit le frigo et se servit d'un verre de jus de fruit.

 **\- Tu as encore lu l'invitation au mariage de Paul, fit Kim en montrant avec son verre la carte posée devant sa mère.**

 **\- Vous grandissez tellement vite, hier encore Ashley … mais elle ne continua pas sa phrase.**

 **\- Ne broyait pas que du noir ? Termina Kim avec un sourcil levé.**

Anne laissa échapper un soupir, puis se leva voulant couper court à la conversation.

 **\- Allez, dépêche-toi tu vas finir par être en retard.**

Kim leva les yeux vers la pendule et vit qu'en effet il ne lui restait plus que cinq minutes avant le début des cours, elle finit son verre d'une gorgée, et partit en courant chercher ses affaires, prit ses clés de voiture et partit au lycée.

La cloche avait déjà sonné, Kim parcourut tout le parking en courant, bousculant certains élèves au passage, puis arriva essoufflée devant la porte fermée de Monsieur Lafee, son professeur d'Histoire. Après avoir soufflé un coup et s'être passé une main dans les cheveux, elle frappa à la porte.

 **\- Désolée.**

 **\- Dépêchez-vous de vous installer mademoiselle Lahote.**

Kim alla s'asseoir et sortit ses affaires sans faire de bruit. Son voisin de classe, Jared Cameron qui était aussi accessoirement son meilleur ami, retient un rire face à la situation.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu cette fois ? fit-il doucement pour ne pas se faire prendre par le professeur.**

 **\- Histoire de famille, répondit-elle sur le même ton avec un sourire.**

 **\- En parlant de famille, tu as demandé à ta sœur ?**

Kim secoua négativement la tête, puis fit signe à Jared que la conversation était finie. Jared haussa les épaules, mais n'insista pas, et ils se concentrèrent sur le cours.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Kim et Jared rangèrent leurs affaires et partirent ensemble à leur prochain cours, celui de mathématiques. Alors qu'ils longeaient un couloir, un élève arriva en courant et bouscula Jared.

 **\- Je ... je suis désolé ...**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu marches ?! s'énerva Jared, sous le regard étonné de Kim.**

 **\- C'est rien Jared, il n'a pas fait exprès.**

Jared ne prêta aucune attention aux paroles de Kim et commença à trembler.

 **\- Jared ? fit Kim en posant une main sur son épaule, mon dieu, Jared tu es brûlant !**

Jared dégagea la main de Kim plus violemment qu'il l'aurait voulu, et après avoir bafouillé qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, il partit sans laisser le temps à Kim de répondre.

* * *

Bonsoir !

Et voilà le premier chapitre, l'histoire se met doucement en place.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes !

Bonne soirée,

-Trendie

PS : Un grand merci à QueenChocolate pour son aide ! :)


	2. He comes, then leaves

Bonjour !

Je voulais juste remercier **Guest** et **QueenChocolate** pour leurs Reviews ! En espérant que la suite vous plaira :)

* * *

 _" Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Jared, merci de laisser ..."_

Kim raccrocha et jeta son téléphone sur son lit. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que Jared ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles. Décidée à savoir ce qui se passait, Kim prit sa veste et ses clés de voiture et partit chez les Cameron.

Une fois arrivée, elle tomba sur Jane, la mère de Jared, qui sortait de sa voiture les bras chargés de sacs de courses.

 **\- Bonjour madame Cameron.**

 **\- Oh tiens bonjour Kimberley, comment vas-tu ?**

 **\- Moi ça va, mais je m'inquiète pour Jared, il n'est pas revenu en cours de la semaine et il ne répond pas à mes appels.**

Le visage de Jane se crispa quelque peu, mais elle se reprit et fit un sourire à Kim avant de répondre :

 **\- Il a attrapé la mononucléose, ne t'en fais pas il reviendra très bientôt, mais il est encore contagieux et très fatigué alors je préférerais que tu n'ailles pas le voir ...**

 **\- Oui oui je comprends tout à fait, dites-lui que je suis passée.**

 **\- Je n'y manquerais pas ! Répondit Jane avec un large sourire, A bientôt Kim !**

 **\- Au revoir, fit Kim en retournant à sa voiture.**

Alors qu'elle allait tourner pour rentrer chez elle, Kim se rappela de sa conversation avec Jared, et décida d'aller chez sa sœur, Ashley

La maison d'Ashley se trouvait aux limites de la réserve Quileute, au beau milieu de la forêt. Elle était faite de bois - comme presque toutes les maisons de la Push - à la place de la porte d'entrée, se trouvait une véranda. Kim se gara non loin de la maison et alla sur le porche frapper contre la véranda.

 **\- Ashley ?**

Pas de réponse. Kim entra tout de même dans la maison, et traversa le salon, puis alla dans la cuisine où elle découvrit sa sœur la tête enfouit sous une tonne de papier.

 **\- Tu fais tes comptes ?**

En entendant la voix de sa sœur, Ashley ferma les yeux un instant.

 **\- Pas vraiment non, que me vaut cette visite ? Répondit Ashley en levant la tête.**

Physiquement, Ashley ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à son frère et à sa sœur, tous deux étaient bruns, elle, était rousse. Hormis leurs yeux marron ils n'avaient rien en commun.

Kim prit une chaise et s'installa en face de sa sœur.

 **\- Je voulais savoir si tu étais toujours, à ton temps perdu, coach sportif ?**

Ashley leva un sourcil, intrigué.

 **\- Oui ... Pourquoi ?**

 **\- La course annuelle de la réserve a lieu dans trois semaines, l'année dernière je suis arrivée deuxième et cette année je ...**

 **\- Tu veux gagner, demain dans la forêt, 9h00, et tu as intérêt à être à l'heure.**

 **\- Promis.**

 _* Le lendemain *_

Sous le beau soleil, rare, de La Push, Kim était en pleine course à travers les bois et se dirigeait vers une prairie où l'attendait Ashley avec un chronomètre dans les mains.

 **\- Dix cinquante, annonça Ashley, c'est nul !**

Kim qui était essoufflée ne répliqua pas et but une gorger d'eau.

 **\- On reprend !**

 **\- Je suis crevée, répondit Kim en portant une main sur ses côtes qui lui faisait atrocement mal.**

 **\- Ça, c'est pas mon problème ! Aller !**

Kim leva les yeux au ciel et souffla un bon coup avant de refaire sa course...

Alors qu'elle courait à vive allure au travers des bois, dans un virage, Kim se cogna contre une personne qui arrivait en sens inverse. Le choc fut si violent, que Kim tomba au sol.

 **\- Oh merde déso ... Kim ?!**

La concernée leva la tête et ouvrit grand les yeux.

 **\- Jared ? Mais je ... je croyais que tu étais malade**.

En effet, le jeune Cameron se trouvait devant Kimberley, vêtu d'un simple short.

 **\- Heu ... oui c'est une longue histoire, fit-il en tournant la tête.**

Kim fronça des sourcils et finit par se relever, sans quitter des yeux Jared. En moins d'une semaine il avait changé. Hormis le fait qu'il ait coupé ses cheveux et qu'il se soit fait un tatouage sur le bras, Kim trouva qu'il avait comme grandit, mûri. Qu'il s'était endurci.

 **\- Que t'es-t-il arrivé ?**

Jared tourna sa tête vers Kim pour répondre, mais ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Kim. Et là, plus rien. Tout avait disparu, il n'y avait plus de ciel sur leur tête, plus d'arbres autour d'eux, plus de terre sous leurs pieds. Juste eux. Ils étaient attirés l'un à l'autre, chacun représentait pour l'autre la pièce manquante du puzzle. Mais ce lien magique se brisa quand Jared tourna la tête en fermant les yeux. Kim ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Jared s'excusa et partit en courant.

* * *

Holà !

Et voilà le chapitre deux de : _**Never Stop**_ **Dreaming,** qui est, je le reconnais plutôt court.

Le prochain chapitre marquera l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage en lien avec Ashley, je n'en dis pas plus !

A bientôt !

-Trendie

PS : Encore merci à QueenChocolate pour son aide !


	3. When the past reappears

**Aly** : Aha merci beaucoup, oui oui Paul va se marier, mais plus tard ! Et ... bah en fait je peux rien dire d'autre, alors encore merci et bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Assis autour de la table de la cuisine chez les Uley, Sam et Paul discutaient tranquillement quand Jared arriva dans la pièce essoufflé. Aucun d'eux ne prêta attention à l'arrivée du jeune homme et ils continuèrent leur discussion :

 **\- Et Embry, tu as eu des nouvelles ? Demanda Paul après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau.**

 **\- Oui, il habiterait à New York d'après Quil, d'ailleurs ...**

 **\- HÉ ! cria Jared pour attirer leur attention.**

Fermant les yeux, dépassé, Sam tourna la tête vers le petit nouveau de la meute.

 **\- Que ce passe-t-il Jared ?**

 **\- Sam ... Je crois que je me suis imprégné.**

A ces mots, Paul et Sam se regardèrent.

 **\- Tu en es sûr ? Finit par demander Sam.**

 **\- Oui, enfin je crois.**

Paul se tourna vers Jared et lui demanda de décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Alors Jared commença un long monologue décrivant toute la beauté de son imprégnée, ainsi que son sentiment de vouloir la protéger, et bien sûr de l'aimer.

 **\- Félicitations le louveteau ! Le coupa Paul, au moins maintenant je suis sûr que tu ne finiras pas avec ma petite sœur, alors qui est l'heureuse élue ? fit Paul en se levant et en faisait une accolade à Jared.**

 **\- Heu ... bah en fait ... fit Jared tout bas, c'est ... Kim.**

En entendant le prénom de sa sœur Paul ouvrit grand ses yeux.

 **\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Répondit-il alors que Sam éclata de rire.**

 _* Deux jours plus tard *_

Depuis qu'elle avait croisé Jared dans les bois, Kim ne l'avait pas revu.

Il était dix-sept heures au lycée de la réserve, et Kim venait de terminer les cours ; s'étant fait accompagner par sa mère le matin, Kim décida de rentrer à pied plutôt que de prendre le bus qui n'arrivait que dans quinze minutes. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la gauche pour rejoindre l'allée _Tesoro_ , une voix l'interpella.

La jeune quileute se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur qui n'était d'autre qu'une jeune fille d'environ quatorze ans, de taille moyenne, avec de magnifiques yeux marrons chocolats.

 **\- Bonjour, fit d'une voix hésitante la jeune fille.**

 **\- Salut, répondit Kim sur le même ton.**

 **\- Tu es Kim ?**

 **\- Heu ... Oui, répondit la concernée surprise, on se connaît ?**

 **\- On devrait. Je m'appelle Paige et heu ... je suis ta nièce.**

Kim la regarda un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

 **\- Ma nièce ? Si mes souvenirs sont bons, Rachel et Paul envisagent tout juste d'avoir un enfant, alors à moins que tu ne viennes du futur, je suis désolée mais tu te trompes de personne.**

Puis sur ces-mots, Kim commença à partir, quand la voix de Paige fit :

 **\- Tu as une sœur qui s'appelle Ashley, non ? Ashley Lahote ?**

 **\- Oui et ... ? Demanda Kim piquée par la curiosité en se retournant pour faire de nouveau face à Paige.**

 **\- C'est ma mère.**

Kim ouvrit grand les yeux, tel un personnage de cartoon.

 **\- D'accord, alors toi t'es vraiment folle. C'est vrai t'as quoi ? Quatre ans de moins que moi ?**

 **\- Ecoute, je sais que ça peut paraître complètement dingue ..., commença Paige**

 **\- Complètement, la coupa Kim.**

 **\- Mais c'est vrai. Et si je suis venue te voir c'est justement pour ... pour**

 **\- Pour ?**

 **\- Je veux connaître ma mère. Je veux lui parler, la voir même une fois, une demi-seconde ...**

Kim regarda cette fille qui prétendait être sa nièce parler. Elle n'arrivait pas à la croire, après tout, elle serait au courant si sa sœur avait eu un enfant, non ? Au final, Kim promit à Paige de vérifier si Ashley était réellement sa mère, même si Paige en était certaine, et elle lui promit de l'appeler pour la tenir au courant.

 **\- Attends ! Fit Kim alors qu'elles allaient se séparer. Tu vas où ?**

 **\- Chez moi, enfin chez mes grands-parents adoptifs.**

Kim la questionna du regard. Elle apprit donc que les parents de Paige venaient de mourir suite à un accident de voiture, et que c'était ses grands-parents qui avaient obtenu sa garde. Et c'est alors qu'elle rangeait, avec sa grand-mère, les affaires de ses parents qu'elles étaient tombées sur les papiers d'adoption. Ses grands-parents avaient été d'accord pour venir ici un mois, dans un hôtel, pour qu'elle essaye de retrouver ses vrais parents. Eux-mêmes ignoraient de qui il s'agissait, car sur les papiers d'adoption aucun nom n'était inscrit. C'est en faisant des recherches qu'ils étaient tombés sur Ashley. Rien sur son père.

 _* Trente minutes plus tard *_

Kim fut heureuse en découvrant la maison vide. Elle posa son sac devant la porte de sa chambre, puis elle alla dans l'ancienne chambre d'Ashley. La décoration n'avait pas changé depuis son départ. La chambre était restée figée aux dix-neuf ans d'Ashley, âge où elle avait quitté le cocon familial. Kim ferma la porte et alla à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, ouvrir l'armoire de sa sœur. Kim cherchait un carton bien spécifique. Celui contenant les affaires de sa sœur durant ses années lycée. Mais il n'était pas dans l'armoire. Kim ferma donc cette dernière avant de s'y appuyer. Où pouvait bien être ce carton ? Son regard traversa toute la chambre, avant de s'arrêter sur le lit. Kim s'approcha et regarda en dessous. Bingo. Elle y vit un carton avec une inscription au marqueur noir, lui indiquant qu'il s'agissait bien de celui qu'elle cherchait. Elle l'attrapa et le posa sur le lit, puis l'ouvrit.

Il était rempli de souvenirs, mais Kim mit très vite la main sur ce qu'elle cherchait. L'annuaire de la dernière année de lycée d'Ashley. Elle l'attrapa et commença à le feuilleter ...

* * *

¡ Holà !

Alors ce nouveau chapitre marque l'arrivée de Paige, un personnage essentiel pour la suite de l'histoire.

Je vous avoue que je n'étais pas trop sûr de moi sur ce coup, d'ailleurs je ne le suis toujours pas aha

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Bisous,

Trendie

PS : Pardon pour les fautes ! Et merci beaucoup à QueenChocolate ! :)


	4. Explications

**Aly :** Mais peut-être que Paul était déjà au courant ? ( Je ne dis rien de plus ! ) Et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **QueenChocolate :** En espérant que la suite soit à la hauteur de tes attentes ! :)

 **EclipseDeLune :** Merci beaucoup ! Alors, Ashley devrait avoir 30 ans, si ( tu verras par la suite ) je suivais la chronologie exacte, enfin si tu calcules avec l'âge de Paige, ( 13 ans ) et si tu ajoutes l'âge de Ashley quand elle l'a eut. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit dans la "bulle des trentenaires " mdrr donc je lui ai volontairement enlevé un an pour qu'elle ait donc 29 ans. Bon j'avoue ça change pas grand chose mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait déjà 30 ans xD Tant que j'y suis, Paul à 32 ans ( donc 19 quand Paige est née ) Et Kim à 17 ans ( et donc 4 quand Paige est née ) Voilà ! J'espère ne pas t'avoir perdu avec tout ces chiffres ! xD

* * *

En cette fin de journée, Ashley décida de faire du tri dans ses habits. Pour cela, elle se trouvait donc dans sa chambre, la tête dans son armoire, quand un bruit la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna la main sur le cœur pour voir Kim, l'air triste et en colère, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Seul le lit qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce les séparait.

 **\- Kim ? Que fais-tu là ?**

 **\- Je ne savais pas que j'étais tante.**

 **\- Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ? D'où penses-tu que Rachel soit enceinte ?**

 **\- Je ne parle pas de Rachel, Ashley, et tu le sais très bien.**

Ashley ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma avant de s'asseoir sur son lit et de demander à sa sœur de quoi elle parlait. Kim lui expliqua alors sa rencontre avec Paige, elle lui expliqua également, qu'après l'avoir quittée elle était rentrée chez elle et avait fouillé la maison, plus particulièrement son ancienne chambre.

 **\- Et regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, termina Kim en lançant devant sa sœur sur le lit une photo qu'Ashley prit entre ses mains.**

C'était une de ces photos que l'on faisait lors des bals de promos, à l'entrée avec son cavalier. Sur celle-là, Ashley s'y trouvait dans les bras d'un jeune homme à la peau mate. Sur cette photo on voyait très bien le ventre arrondi d'Ashley. Cette dernière laissa échapper une larme qui coula le long de sa joue, puis elle éclata en sanglots, l'air lui manquait et elle tomba sur le lit, en larmes. Kim voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle se résigna et demanda :

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? Pourquoi personne ne me l'a jamais dit ?**

Essuyant ses larmes Ashley s'assit sur le lit en invitant Kim à faire de même. Une fois installée, et quelque peu calmée, elle lui raconta son histoire :

 **\- J'avais dix-sept ans, toi quatre, j'étais en dernière année au lycée, en couple et je suis tombée enceinte, commença Ashley. Oui, je sais, pas super comme tableau, tu peux le dire, on aurait dû faire attention mais on était jeunes et stupides ... Bref, on comptait le garder même si on savait que ça allait être dur, mais au fond on sentait qu'on allait y arriver.**

Ashley s'arrêta un temps, puis reprit :

 **\- J'étais amoureuse de lui, fit-elle en retenant ses larmes, j'étais heureuse Kim.**

Ashley s'arrêta de nouveau et se mordit les lèvres pour retenir ses larmes.

 **\- Mais, le bonheur n'est qu'un sentiment, c'est éphémère, fit-elle avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Quelques jours après ... on...a rompu, on s'est disputés sur un sujet plus que délicat et ... ça c'est mal fini, finit-elle en laissant ses larmes couler cette fois-ci.**

Kim ouvrit grand la bouche et prit sa sœur dans ses bras, impuissante.

 **\- Oh...Ashley, je...**

Après la rupture avec son ancien petit copain, Ashley ne pouvait regarder sa fille, elle lui avait bien trop fait penser à lui lorsqu'à sa naissance, elle l'avait prit dans ses bras et qu'elle avait plongé son regard dans ses grands yeux marrons. Les même que les siens. C'est pourquoi Ashley avait décidé de la faire adopter et avait demandé à ses parents ainsi qu'à son frère que Kim ne soit jamais au courant.

En caressant le dos d'Ashley, Kim osa lui demander d'une petite voix :

 **\- C'était... c'était qui ?**

Ashley leva sa tête vers le visage de sa petite sœur.

 **\- Le garçon sur la photo, commença-t-elle les larmes coulant toujours sur son visage, c'est lui.**

Kim attrapa la photo et détailla de nouveau le jeune homme à la peau mate. Elle allait demander son prénom à sa sœur, mais finalement demanda :

 **\- Et pour Paige...tenta Kim, tu es d'accord pour la rencontrer ?**

À cette question, la froideur d'Ashley revient comme un boomerang.

 **\- Si je l'ai fait adopter ce n'est sûrement pas pour la revoir treize ans après ! Répondit méchamment sa sœur, en s'éloignant de Kim. R** **entre, maman va se demander où tu es passée.**

 **\- Mais...**

 **\- On se voit demain pour l'entrainement, allez il est tard.**

Sur ces mots, Kim quitta la pièce sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne ferait pas changer d'avis Ashley, du moins pour l'instant.

Une fois qu'elle eut entendu le bruit de la porte d'entrer se fermer, Ashley se laissa tomber sur son lit, la photo toujours dans ses mains, et passa sa soirée, sa nuit à pleurer.

* * *

Bonjour ! Bonsoir !

Toutes mes excuses pour cet immense retard, mais entre mon voyage, mes autres fics et tout j'ai manqué cruellement de temps ! Mais je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par mois ! Au minimum.

Bref, gros bisous ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une Review !

Et un immense merci pour _**QueenChocolate**_ pour son aide !

-Trendies

PS : Je m'excuse pour toutes ces fautes !


	5. Une matinée en parallèle

**Aly :** Alors le garçon sur la photo est ... ( roulement de tambour ) ... tu le sauras dans ce chapitre ! ( Quoique ... je vais peut-être faire durer le suspenses mdrr ). Non, Paul ne l'a pas dit à Rachel, tout simplement car elle ne faisait pas encore partie de sa vie quand tout cela est arrivé, et que c'est le passé d'Ashley et non celui de Paul, donc il n'a rien dit. Alors, pour Ashley, je ne dis pas, peut-être que oui, peut-être que non ! Ah merci beaucoup ! En espérant que la suite te plaise !

 **EclipseDeLune :** Mais de rien c'est tout à fait normal ! Merci beaucoup :) ! Je ne peux rien te dire, hormis qu'il te faudra user de patience pour savoir si oui ou non Ashley voudra rencontrer Paige ^^ Bonne lecture

* * *

La nuit fut rude, entre larmes et souvenirs, regrets et sourires, Ashley ne dormit pas beaucoup. Elle était dans une sorte de trans. Quand huit heures s'afficha sur son réveil, elle ne bougea pas et compta dans sa tête jusqu'à soixante. Et eut un sourire de victoire quand le zéro se changea en UN au moment même où raisonner dans sa tête le soixante. Elle tourna sa tête et regarda le plafond. Puis cherchant du courage au plus profond d'elle, elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Quand elle vit son reflet dans son miroir qui se trouvait au-dessus de son lavabo elle prit peur. Ses beaux cheveux roux étaient attachés en une sorte de chignon, qui ressemblé plus à une imitation de la crinière du roi lion qu'à un chignon. Ses yeux étaient gonflés, ils pétillaient encore du aux larmes. Des cernes descendaient presque jusqu'à ses joues et ses lèvres étaient bleues, comme si elle sortait d'un lac gelé. Elle laissa échapper un soupire et alla prendre une douche chaude, qui détendit tous ses muscles, l'un après l'autre.

Une fois enroulée dans son peignoir, elle alla s'habiller en prenant les premières affaires qui lui tomber sous la main, qui accessoirement étaient donc : Un jean et un pull gris à capuche. Elle alla ensuite de nouveau devant son miroir et fut presque heureuse quand elle remarqua que ses cernes s'étaient un peu dissipées, puis le souvenir de la veille lui revient en mémoire et elle se ficha bien de son apparence.

Elle partit ensuite dans sa cuisine, prendre une barre de céréale et sortit de chez elle. L'air froid du matin l'étonna à peine et elle tendit le bras pour regarder le cadrant de sa montre : Neuf heures. Kim devait la rejoindre pour l'entrainement dans trente minutes. Ne sachant que faire, elle décida d'aller au supermarché acheter quelques bricoles qui lui manquer.

Plus elle avançait dans les rayons, plus sa mauvaise humeur revenait au gallo. Alors qu'elle se trouvait devant une multitude de produits ménagers, qui au final avaient tous la même utilité, un vieil homme arriva et regarda le rayon avec un regard perdu et osa demander à Ashley de l'aide. Le pauvre homme aurait mieux fait de se taire. Etant de très mauvaise humeur elle se tourna vers lui et lança, plus méchamment qu'elle aurait voulu :

 **\- J'ai l'air d'être une vendeuse ?**

Puis énervée, elle fit mi-chemin, abandonna son cadi et sortit du commerce par le passage : _Sortie sans achat_.

Sur le parking elle marcha d'un pas rapide et alla rejoindre sa voiture quand elle tomba sur son frère, Paul et sa belle-sœur, Rachel.

 **\- Comment tu vas ma belle ? Salua Rachel en prenant Ashley dans ses bras.**

 **\- Ça va, et toi ? Fit-elle en cachant sa tristesse du mieux qu'elle le peut.**

 **\- Tout va pour le mieux, répondit-elle conscience du mensonge mais n'insista pas, je vais vous laisser entre vous, Paul on se retrouve dans le magasin ?**

C'est sûr ces mots, qu'elle partit laissant ainsi le frère et la sœur en tête à tête.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ashley ? Demanda Paul en regardant sa petite sœur tristement.**

Certes, Ashley n'était plus réellement la jeune fille qu'elle avait été, toujours joyeuse et pleine de vie, mais là, Paul sentait qu'elle était dans une vague de tristesse bien plus profonde.

 **\- Kim ...finit-elle par dire, Kim, elle est au courant.**

Paul ne prit pas plus de deux minutes à comprendre, depuis treize ans il savait que ce jour allait arriver. Mais n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il arriverait si vite.

 **\- Que ... Quoi ? Mais comment ? Est-ce que c'est toi qui lui as dit ?**

Ashley hocha négativement la tête.

 **\- Paige ... elle ... elle est en ville Paul. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.**

Paul prit Ashley dans ses bras alors qu'elle fondit en larmes.

 **\- Je suis là petite sœur ...murmura-t-il.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Paul ?**

 **\- Rentre chez toi, termine ta journée normalement, reposes-toi et une fois la tête reposée tu sauras ce qu'il faut faire. Et surtout tu sauras ce que tu veux vraiment. Mais, si ce n'est pas le cas, alors viens chez nous on saura t'éclairer et te faire prendre la bonne décision.**

À ses mots Ashley leva la tête :

 **\- Rachel, elle sait ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.**

 **\- Non, bien sûr que non, mais peut-être que si elle l'apprend elle pourrait t'aider.**

Ashley acquiesça puis essuya ses larmes.

 **\- Merci Paul.**

 **\- Ne me remercie pas, t'es ma petite sœur c'est normal.**

Du côté de Kim la nuit dernière avait aussi été courte. Mais pas exactement pour les mêmes raisons que sa sœur. En effet, en rentrant chez elle, la petite cadette de la famille Lahote était allée dîner avec sa mère, puis après que cette dernière soit allée se caler devant un vieux film, Kim était retournée dans la chambre d'Ashley, sur la pointe des pieds. Elle était allée s'installer sur le lit et avait attrapé de nouveau le carton. Dedans elle en avait sorti l'album de fin d'année de sa sœur et l'avait feuilleté jusqu'aux pages où se trouvaient toutes les photos des élèves et avait cherché celle qui correspondait au père de Paige. Kim avait hésité avec deux hommes, mais après avoir lu les descriptions en bas de la photo et après avoir re-regardé les deux photos, un seul pouvait être le père de Paige. Car il avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle. Kim avait ensuite rangé le carton et était retournée dans sa chambre en silence. Elle s'était mis en pyjama puis elle était partie se coucher. Mais ses yeux n'avaient pas voulu se fermer. Des multitudes de questions avaient tourné dans sa tête. Au final, elle s'était endormi vers une heure du matin. À six heures elle avait entendu sa mère se lever, et c'était seulement à sept heures trente qu'elle était sortit de son lit.

Voilà, il était sept heures quarante-cinq, Kim était habillée, elle faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, son téléphone en main. _" Allé Kim, appel ! "_ faisait la voix dans sa tête. Elle souffla pour se donner du courage et appela enfin. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Jared et peut-être même qu'inconsciemment elle l'évitait. Mais là, elle avait vraiment besoin de son meilleur ami.

Jared répondit à la troisième sonnerie, d'une voix endormit. Mais dès qu'il entendit la voix de Kim, se fut comme un électrochoc et il se réveilla d'un coup. Elle lui demanda s'il pouvait la rejoindre, ce qu'il fit cinq minutes plus tard. En effet, quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée et Kim tomba avec soulagement sur Jared. Elle mit de côté cette drôle de sensation qu'elle ressentit en croisant son regard, et le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kim ?**

Alors elle lui expliqua tout. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Lorsqu'elle eut fini ses explications il était neuf heures. Dans trente minutes elle devait rejoindre Ashley.

 **\- Tu peux repasser ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle peu sûr de la réponse, Pour ... pour m'aider à chercher ?**

Jared acquiesça sans broncher, heureux de pouvoir l'aider, et partit pour la laisser se préparer, mais pas avant d'avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur sa joue. À ce geste, Kim rougit, mais Jared étant parti à vive allure ne l'avait pas remarqué. Tans mieux, pensa Kim.

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi était-elle ainsi face à Jared, elle le connaissait pourtant depuis toujours, c'était son meilleur ami. Et si ... Non, elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit. C'était juste _**Jared**_ !

* * *

Bonjour !

Voici un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long ( quoique pas tant que ça, si ? ) de **_Never Stop Dreaming_ **!

Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une Review !

L'identité du père de Paige sera découverte ( peut-être ) dans le prochain chapitre !

Bisous

-Trendie


	6. La nuit est à nous

**Aly :** Hey ! Mais bien sûr que tu peux xD ! Oui oui, Kim sait qui est le père et d'ailleurs toi aussi bientôt :) Alors non, elle ne le sait pas, elle l'apprendra plus tard ! Possible pour Rachel, merci beaucoup ! Et bien là voilà la suite, en espérant que tu aimes !

 **EclipseDeLune :** Merci beaucoup ! Je voulais pas me concentrer uniquement sur un personnage, du coup je suis contente que ça plaise ! :)

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber, la mère de Kim était partie pour le week-end à New York pour le travail. La jeune fille se trouvait donc seule chez elle. Elle décida d'aller prendre une douche, puis elle s'habilla de son pyjama qui était composé d'un jogging de sport et d'un sweat noir appartenant autrefois à Ashley, sur lequel il y avait un autographe d'un chanteur au nom imprononçable. Elle descendit ensuite dans la cuisine, et elle se fit un chocolat chaud. Le temps que ce dernier chauffe, elle monta dans sa chambre récupérer son ordinateur, puis elle retourna dans la cuisine et posa sur le bar américain son ordinateur. Elle alla chercher sa tasse et s'assit sur un tabouret. Elle alluma son ordinateur quand on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Kim se leva et alla ouvrir à Jared.

 **\- Désolé, j'ai eu un contre-temps, s'excusa-t-il.**

 **\- T'inquiète pas, tu veux boire quelque chose ? Proposa-t-elle en se dirigeant de nouveau vers la cuisine.**

 **\- Je veux bien comme toi, fit Jared avec un sourire en montrant la tasse de chocolat chaud.**

Kim eut un sourire aimant, et alla lui en préparer un.

 **\- Voilà !**

Kim posa la tasse fumante devant Jared, et s'assit à ses côtés sur l'un des tabourets.

 **\- Tu sais par quoi commencer ? Demanda Jared en ouvrant une page web de recherche.**

Honnêtement, Kim n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle médita un temps avant de répondre.

 **\- Tu crois que cela serait possible de chercher son adresse ?**

Jared haussa les épaules, mais commença tout de même les recherches.

Les heures passèrent, il était près de minuit. Les deux adolescents n'avaient rien trouvé. L'espoir commençait peu à peu à disparaître.

 **\- Bon, moi je dis on fait une pause ! Fit Jared en s'éloignant de l'ordinateur avec son tabouret.**

Kim acquiesça et mit son ordinateur en veille avant de se tourner vers son ami et de lui dire :

 **\- Tu devrais rentrer, ta mère va déjà te passer un savon, pas la peine de l'aggraver.**

 **\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude et puis ma mère t'adore, donc si je lui explique que j'étais avec toi ça ira, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire très vite suivit**

 **d'un bâillement.**

 **\- T'es crevé, remarqua Kim.**

Jared leva les yeux au ciel, puis se leva et se dirigea vers le canapé où il s'allongea ou plutôt s'affala. Kim roula des yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, quand on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Kim se leva de son tabouret et elle alla donc ouvrir.

 **\- Paige ?! Que fais-tu ici ?**

 **\- Je dois te parler. J'ai reçu ton message à propos de … de mon père.**

Kim eut un fin sourire de compréhension, puis se décala pour laisser Paige entrer. Elles allèrent dans le salon où se trouvait toujours avachit sur l'un des canapés Jared. Ce dernier ronchonna d'ailleurs lorsque les deux jeunes adolescentes entrèrent, en disant des paroles un peu semblables à celles-ci : « On ne peux jamais dormir tranquille ici ». Parole auxquelles Kim répliqua en lui disant que si, il n'était pas content, il avait une maison, puis elle invita Paige a s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils que disposait la pièce.

 **\- Tu … Qui .. son prénom ... commença Paige, sans réussir à formuler correctement ses pensées.**

Kim s'assit en face de Paige, puis prit à son tour la parole :

 **\- Ton père s'appelle Embry. Embry Call.**

A la suite de cette annonce, il n'y eu plus aucun bruit dans la pièce. Paige n'osa prononcer mot. Ce fut Kim, qui prit de nouveau la parole :

 **\- Écoute Paige, je sais que tu souhaites rencontrer ma sœur, ta mère enfin Ashley … mais je serais toi, j'attendrais encore un peu, je …**

 **\- Je repars dans moins d'un mois Kim, je dois repartir avec mes grands-parents à New York ...La coupa Paige d'une petite voix.**

 **\- NEW YORK ? S'exclama Jared en relevant la tête.**

 **\- Ok Jared rendors-toi, rigola Kim.**

Jared ignora la remarque de Kim et s'assit sur le canapé

 **\- Mais c''est là-bas qu'il est ! Continua-t-il.**

D'un même élan, Kim et Paige tournèrent leur têtes vers Jared avec un regard interrogateur et Paige fit : « Qui ? ».

Et c'est ainsi, que pour la première fois de sa vie, selon Kim, Jared se rendit réellement utile. En effet, ce dernier leur apprit qu'il avait surpris une conversation entre deux de ses amis, soit Sam Uley et Paul le grand frère de Kim, un matin parlant d'un certain Embry qui habiterait à New York.

 **\- Et si … commença Kim, mais elle s'arrêta et regarda Jared.**

De ce simple regard, Kim comprit que Jared avait la même idée qu'elle. Mais une seule question restée sans réponse : Comment allaient-ils convaincre leur parents de les laisser partir à New York ? Sachant qu'en plus le lendemain ils avaient cours ? Peut-être que la réponse était simple … Il suffisait de ne pas le leur dire ...

* * *

Et voilà pour le petit nouveau !

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Trendie


	7. New York

**Aly :** Et oui c'est Embry ! Que veux-tu je n'arrive pas à me passer de ce personnage aha, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le temps tournait, Jared était affalé sur le canapé aux côtés de Paige et Kim elle était sur un fauteuil, serrant un coussin fort contre elle.

 **\- Bon ! On la fait cette virée à New York ? Proposa Jared en se levant du canapé et en rompant ainsi le silence.**

 **\- T'es sérieux là ? Répondit Kim en posant son coussin sur ses genoux.**

 **\- Aller Kimmy ! Ça va être marrant ! Tu viens avec nous Paige ?**

Et s'est ainsi que tout trois prirent la route vers l'état de New York ratant ainsi les cours au grand bonheur de Jared.

 ** _Éclipse du trajet_ **

**\- Wouav ! Je n'y crois pas, les gars on est à New York ! S'exclama Jared.**

 **\- Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à le trouver !**

 **\- Sans blague Kimmy ! Se moqua gentiment Jared.**

Kimberley ignora la remarque de Jared et laissa son regard s'émerveiller devant la vue que lui offrait la ville de New York. Mais son admiration fut coupée lorsque Jared, qui était au volant, tourna dans une rue qui menait à un parking. Une fois la voiture garée, il coupa le contact et attrapa son téléphone dans la poche arrière droite de son jean.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Demanda Kim, alors que Paige haussa les épaules tout aussi perdue.**

 **\- Je demande à Paul s'il n'aurait pas l'adresse de ce cher Embry. A moins que l'une de vous la sache ? Répondit Jared en levant les yeux de son écran.**

Kim et Paige hochèrent négativement la tête ce qui poussa Jared à envoyer son message.

 **\- Et maintenant on fait quoi ? Demanda Paige.**

 **\- On attend, répondit simplement Jared.**

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Le temps passa, Kim reçu plusieurs messages inquiétant de sa mère, elle décida alors de sortir du véhicule pour l'appeler et lui expliquer la situation. Très vite, elle fut suivit par Paige qui appela sa grand-mère. Jared lui se contenta d'envoyer un message à son père lui indiquant qu'il leur expliquerait tout en rentrant.

Lorsque Kim et Paige entrèrent de nouveau dans la voiture, Jared alluma le contact.

 **\- J'ai l'adresse, fit-il pour répondre au regard interrogateur de Kim.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jared arrêta la voiture devant l'un des nombreux immeubles qui remplissaient New York.

 **\- Allez y sans moi.**

Surprit, Jared et Kim se tournèrent vers la banquette arrière de la voiture et regardèrent Paige.

 **\- Tu es sûre ?**

 **\- Oui, le temps je vais aller faire un tour, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire un tour dans Brooklyn.**

Jared et Kim se lancèrent un sourire, mais ils n'insistèrent pas, comprenant l'état de Paige.

 **\- Tu fais attention, ça me plaît pas trop de te laisser seule dans New York, fit Kim**

 **\- A New York on est jamais seule, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire.**

Kim acquiesça, et Jared donna son numéro à Paige.

 **\- N'hésites pas, si tu rencontre le moindre problème.**

Paige acquiesça puis sortit de la voiture, tout comme Jared et Kim. Ces derniers lancèrent un dernier regard à Paige, puis se dirigèrent vers l'apparentant A19. Par chance, une femme de la quarantaine sortit de l'immeuble, ce qui permis à Kim et Jared d'entrer sans avoir à sonner.

Ils montèrent quelques marches et furent devant la porte de l'appartement A19. Après une dernière hésitation, Kim frappa.

Seulement quelques secondes s'écroulèrent avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre sur une femme âgée de la vingtaine.

 **\- Bonjour, je peux vous aidez ?**

 **\- Heu … Je crois que nous nous sommes trompés, on chercher un certain Embry Call, répondit d'une voix peu sûr Jared.**

 **\- Non c'est bien ici, répondit la jeune femme avant de tourner la tête vers l'intérieur de la maison et d'appeler le fameux Embry.**

Kim lança un regard à Jared pendant que la femme s'excusa et laissa place à un homme de l'âge d'Ashley, dont une forte ressemblance avec Jared était à noté. Comme lui il était grand, musclé avec la peau typé. Il avait ce même regard assombri, et ces même cheveux châtains.

Quand son regard croisa celui de Kim, il se figea un court temps, comme s'il venait de voir un revenant.

 **\- Entrez ne restez pas là !**

Le temps avait tourné aussi du côté d'Ashley, après une heure à tourner en rond dans sa maison, elle s'était décidée à aller voir Paul et Rachel, c'est pourquoi elle se trouvait à marcher dans les bois de la petite réserve Quileute, voulant profiter d'un trajet à pied pour mettre ses idées aux claires.

 **\- Rentre ne reste pas devant la porte ! La fit chaleureusement entrer Rachel.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?**

 **\- Je veux bien un café, sourit la jeune femme en retirant sa veste, Paul n'est pas là ?**

Tout en allumant la cafetière Rachel hocha négativement la tête.

 **\- Non Sam avait un problème … Hésita Rachel ne voulant pas faire sortir de vieux démons, surtout ne sachant pas la raison de la venue d'Ashley.**

Le café fut rapidement prêt, une fois les tasses posées devant elles, Rachel reprit la parole.

 **\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène Ashley ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce.**

 **\- Je suis totalement perdue Rachel, mes vieux démons refont surface et j'ai peur de la tournure que peut prendre la situation. Je … je ne crois pas que je sois prête à le revoir.**

Rachel comprit très bien la personne à laquelle Ashley faisait allusion, elle n'en parlait que très rarement mais il arrivait parfois qu'Ashley arrive chez eux en pleurs, et qu'elle en parle. Pour tout dire, ce n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois, mais cette fois avait suffit pour créer un lien particulier entre Rachel et sa belle-sœur.

 **\- Pourquoi lui en vouloir encore après tant d'années ?**

 **\- J'ai mes raisons.**

 **\- Je voudrais bien les connaître.**

Ashley ignora la remarque de son amie et bu une gorgée de son café.

 **\- Et puis il y a Paige. Une partie de moi veut la connaître et une autre partie est froide à toutes idées. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, que ferais-tu Rachel ?**

 **\- Je crois que tu trouverai tes réponses si tu acceptais que tout cela n'est en fait qu'un seul et même problème et que la solution est l'acte le plus humain : le pardon.**

 _ **New York**_

Kim et Jared après un dernier regard échangé entrèrent dans l'appartement et furent surprit d'y découvrir deux personnes assissent sur le canapé. Un homme et une femme. Cette dernière n'était d'autre que la jeune femme qui avait ouvert la porte, quand au jeune homme ni Jared ni Kim ne l'avait vu ailleurs mais il ressemblait lui aussi étrangement à Jared.

 **\- Bonjour, je suis Quil, se présenta t-il, et voici Claire, ma petite amie, termina t-il en désignant la jeune femme.**

 **\- Enchantée, fit Kim d'une petite voix.**

Embry les invita à s'installer eux aussi sur le canapé, ce qu'ils firent en silence.

 **\- Et vous êtes ? Demanda la douce voix de Claire.**

Embry lui était trop perdu dans ses pensées pour avoir eu l'idée de poser la question, mais dès qu'il l'entendit il leva la tête et regarda les deux adolescents.

 **\- Oh heu moi c'est Jared, Jared Cameron.**

 **\- Et moi c'est Kimberley, enfin Kim Lahote.**

En entendant ce nom de famille Embry ne quitta plus Kim des yeux. Maintenant il en était certain, il avait affaire à la petite sœur de son ex-petite amie.

Quil et Claire, qui connaissaient toute l'histoire lâchèrent un « Oh » de surprise avant de prétendre être attendu et de partir.

 **\- Heu … Commença Kim, je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer alors … Enchantée, répéta t- elle après un temps.**

 **\- Il lui est arrivé quelques chose ? Demanda Embry après un temps.**

 **\- Pardon ? Fit Jared.**

 **\- A Ashley, il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?**

Sa voix trahissait son inquiétude. Kim s'empressa de le rassurer, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle ressentait ce besoin de le faire.

 **\- Non, non bien sûr que non, enfin … Continua-t-elle, tout dépend des points de vue ...**

* * *

Bonsoir à tous !

Je voudrais m'excuser du retard que j'ai pris pour poster la suite, et aussi de toutes les fautes que contient ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'elles n'auront pas trop dérangé votre lecture, mais je sais que lire avec des fautes est très pénible. Si jamais vous connaissais une bêta-lectrice n'hésitez pas à m'en parler !

Gros bisous

-Trendie


	8. Une nouvelle pièce du puzzle

**Aly :** Et oui, ils sont tous à New York ! Ah bah bien sûr que Jared est heureux de rater les cours, cela ne serait plus Jared sinon ^^ Et oui, c'est bien Embry le papa de Paige :) Quant au vieux démons du comprendra au cours de l'histoire je ne peux pas tout te dire ! Et bien voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

 **EclipseDeLune :** Je suis contente que ces changements te plaisent ! J'ai voulu donner ma petite touche à l'histoire originale ( même si une Claire adulte commence à devenir plus fréquent dans les fancfictions ). J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire !

 _ **B** onne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Tout était si étrange pour Jared. Il avait comme un sentiment de _déjà-vue_. Mais comment était-ce possible ? C'était la première fois qu'il venait à New York et la première fois qu'il rencontrait Embry. Mais était-ce vraiment la première fois qu'il voyait Embry ? Et Quil ? Non. Il en était certain. Il les avait _déjà_ vue. Mais où ? Quil et Claire étaient partis depuis un moment, et Kim venait de dire que potentiellement, Ashley allait bien. Mais Jared avait été absent de la scène. Il était depuis leur entrée dans cet appartement perdu dans ses pensées. Dieu, où les avaient-ils vu ?

Soudain, comme un flash la réponse vient à lui.

Il se souvient alors de son étonnement en voyant le haut de Kim la veille. Un haut qui avait en réalité appartenu à Ashley. Ce même haut, que Jared était sûr d'avoir déjà vu.

Et cela était le cas.

Alors qu'il venait de s'imprégné de Kim, Paul, Sam et Jared étaient partis faire un tour dans les bois sous leur forme lupine. Et c'est là qu'il avait tout vu. Des images de Quil et d'Embry dans la tête de Paul. Et surtout, ce court instant qui était passé dans la mémoire de Sam, un instant que Jared n'avait pas pris en compte au moment où il l'avait vu : Sam, Emily, Paul, Quil, Embry et Ashley sur la plage de la Push, autour d'un feu de camp. Ashley qui portait son haut, Ashley qui était dans les bras d'Embry.

C'est là que Jared comprit tout : Ashley était, et est toujours, l'imprégnée d'Embry.

 **\- Écoute, la voix de Kim remit Jared en connexion avec la réalité, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre toi et ma sœur, et au final je m'en fiche un peu ! Enfin pas tant que ça mais là, ce n'est pas le plus important et …**

 **\- C'est bon Kim, je crois qu'on a compris, la coupa Jared avec un fin sourire.**

En les voyant ainsi, il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute à Embry pour comprendre ce qui liait ces deux jeunes. L'imprégnation, bien évidemment. La façon dont Jared regardait Kim ne pouvait que le certifier. Tout cela fit sourire Embry, il repensa aux moments qu'il avait partagés avec son imprégné avant que tout s'effondre.

 **\- Oui heu … Kim tourna son regard vers Embry, c'est une assez longue histoire, fit-elle d'une petite voix.**

 **\- J'ai tout mon temps ne t'en fais pas, l'encouragea Embry.**

 **\- Bon heu … comme tu dois le savoir, ma sœur a fait adopter votre enfant et …**

 **\- Kim, chuchota Jared en lui coupant la parole tout en lui montrant d'un coup d'œil Embry.**

Ce dernier en effet semblait ne pas être au courant. Et cette révélation lui fit un choc.

 **\- Oh mince, pardon, je … Je pensais que tu le savais.**

 **\- Non, non je ne le savais pas mais vas-y je t'en prie continu.**

Kim lança un regard à Jared qui essaya de la rassurer à travers un sourire.

 **\- Moi non plus je ne le savais pas, reprit Kim, je ne savais même pas que ma sœur avait eu un enfant jusqu'à ces derniers jours où il a réapparu.**

 ** _\- Il_ ? C'est un garçon ? Demanda Embry avec un petit sourire triste.**

 **\- Heu non … C'est une fille et elle d'appel …**

 **\- Paige ? Questionna Embry.**

 **\- Oui, c'est ça, mais comment … Commença Kim.**

 **\- C'est l'un des prénoms auquel on avait pensé si jamais il s'agissait d'une fille, expliqua Embry.**

Kim hocha la tête, puis Embry l'encouragea à continuer son récit. Elle expliqua donc les raisons de leur présence à New York. Quand elle eut fini, Embry reprit la parole :

 **\- Donc, si j'ai bien suivi, vous êtes ici, car Paige veut nous rencontrer ?**

 **\- Oui, elle veut connaitre ses parents, ses vrais parents, répondit Kim, mais …**

 **\- Mais ?**

 **\- Ashley ne veut pas la voir. Elle refuse même l'idée. Déjà qu'elle est souvent d'une humeur massacrante, là elle est impossible.**

Cette révélation choqua quelque peu Embry qui se souvenait d'une Ashley souriante et aimante.

Il se sentit mal, pensant que ce changement était son œuvre. Les loups avaient pour but de rendre heureuse leur imprégnée. Et lui, il avait échoué.

 **\- Où est-elle ? Je veux dire, où est Paige ?**

 **\- Ici, à New York. Elle est venue avec nous mais …**

 **\- Elle a eu peur, termina Jared.**

Embry médita un temps sur ces nouvelles puis fit d'une voix à peine audible :

 **\- Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer.**

Jared et Kim allèrent repartir, quand arrivé au bas de la porte, Embry posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis une heure :

 **\- Tout à l'heure tu m'as dit « Tout dépend des points de vue », fit-il à Kim en parlant de l'état d'Ashley, pourquoi ?**

 **\- Physiquement oui, mais intérieurement non. Elle est froide et transforme sa tristesse en méchanceté.**

Le regard d'Embry s'assombrit de tristesse.

 **\- Du coup, tu veux qu'on dise à Paige que tu serais ravi de la rencontrer mais d'attendre un jour ou deux ? Demanda Jared après un moment.**

 **\- Heu oui je veux bien, répondit Embry, j'ai quelque chose à faire avant.**

* * *

Et voilà, déjà la fin de ce nouveau chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

Petite question : Je me demandais, voudrez-vous une date fixe pour la publication des chapitres ? Par exemple un chapitre tous les mercredis / Samedis ... Ou le premier du mois ... enfin une date fixe, car c'est vrai que depuis le début de cette histoire mes chapitres sortent un peu de manière aléatoire ^^ Enfin voilà faîte moi part de vos envies dans les commentaires !

Bisous - _Trendie_


	9. Tout près

**Alison McCall :** Mercii ! Embry à La Push ? heu ... tu verras ! Pourquoi Quil, Embry et Claire sont à New York ? Et bien ça sera expliqué plus tard dans l'histoire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

S'ils vous plaît répondez au sondage que je vous mets à la fin de ce chapitre ! **_Bonne lecture_ **!

* * *

Paige se trouvait déjà devant la voiture quand Kim et Jared arrivèrent.

 **\- On devrait aller dans un motel, l'avion du retour a été annulé, le prochain ne part que demain à six heures dix, fit Jared en regardant son téléphone.**

 **\- Et on arriverait à quelle heure demain ? Demanda Kim.**

 **\- Heu … A onze heures trente.**

 **\- On n'a pas trop le choix de toute façon, fit Kim en ouvrant la portière.**

Jared haussa les épaules avant de contourner la voiture pour aller du côté conducteur.

Alors qu'il allait entrer à son tour dans la voiture, Jared vit que Paige n'avait pas bougé.

 **\- Tu viens Paige ?**

En entendant son prénom Paige se retourna et sourit à Jared avant d'entrer dans la voiture. Une fois installée son regard parti de nouveau vers l'immeuble. _Son père était derrière ces murs._

Par chance, l'un des petits motels qui se trouvaient proches de l'aéroport n'était pas complet. Il restait deux chambres côte à côte. Paige et Kim en partageraient une et Jared prendrait l'autre.

Les trois jeunes adolescents se trouvaient devant les chambres du motel, appuyés sur la rembarre.

 **\- Je vais appeler mes grands-parents pour les prévenir, fit Paige en attrapant son téléphone tout en se dirigeant vers l'une des chambres derrière eux.**

Kim acquiesça et porta de nouveau son regard vers la ville endormit.

 **\- Pas trop déçue de rater deux jours de cours ?**

 **\- Je suis sûre que toi tu es bouleversé Jared.**

 **\- Tu n'imagines même pas ! Rigola-t-il.**

Kim roula des yeux avec un sourire, et sentant le regard de Jared sur elle, elle tourna la tête croisant ainsi son regard.

 **\- Tu sais que t'es plutôt belle.**

 **\- Ouais je sais, répondit Kim ironiquement avec un sourire.**

Jared ne la quitta pas des yeux, et eut un sourire en coin amusé. Kim perdit son sourire et n'osa plus bouger, comme hypnotisée par les yeux de Jared. Elle se sentit rougir mais ne tourna pas la tête pour autant. Jared approcha l'une de ses mains et caressa le visage de Kim avec douceur. Inconsciemment, leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Instinctivement Kim ferma les yeux.

 **\- C'est bon ! Oh merde désolée … Je vous laisse, je vais aller me payer un truc à manger.**

Sur ces mots Paige partit d'un pas rapide, alors que Kim gênée tourna la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

 **\- Pardon, fit Jared en se tournant à son tour, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.**

 **\- Non c'est moi, désolée …je ... On oublie hein ?**

 **\- Oui oui, on n'a qu'à dire que …**

 **\- Que … Fit Kim en relevant la tête croisant ainsi de nouveau le regard de Jared.**

 **\- On oublie.**

Kim acquiesça avec un petit sourire.

 **\- Je vais aller aussi me prendre un truc, fit-elle en désignant le distributeur non loin derrière elle.**

A l'autre bout des États-Unis, Anne Lahote était dans sa cuisine. Elle venait tout juste de remplir sa bouilloire d'eau quand Ashley arriva dans la pièce.

 **\- Bonjour maman, Kim est rentrée du lycée ?**

 **\- T'as sœur n'est pas allée au lycée, l'informa Anne en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets près du bar américain.**

 **\- Comment ça, elle est malade ? S'inquiéta Ashley en s'installant.**

Anne eut un léger sourire en entendant la question de sa fille.

 **\- Oh non, elle va très bien, elle est partie hier soir à New York avec Jared, tu veux du thé ?**

 **\- New York?!**

Anne attrapa deux tasses, les remplit d'eau bouillante.

 **\- Poire ou fruits des bois ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche à New York ?!**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, elle devait voir quelqu'un.**

Sur ces mots Ashley se leva.

 **\- Je vais rentrer, désolée pour le thé mais … J'ai quelque chose à faire, je reviendrai demain.**

Ashley rentra chez elle et alla directement prendre une douche. Elle mit ensuite un short de sport gris ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc avant de relever ses cheveux en un chignon. La chaleur de sa douche avait embué la glace au-dessus de son lavabo. Elle essuya du revers de la main la buée puis elle s'appuya sur le lavabo en se regardant dans les yeux. Elle resta ainsi durant quelques minutes, puis elle sortit de sa salle de bain et alla directement se coucher.

Six heures quarante-trois. Ashley n'avait pas arrêté de se réveiller durant son sommeil. Elle avait réussi à chaque fois à se rendormir, mais là elle sentait que cette fois elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle décida donc de se lever, elle mis une paire de chaussettes ainsi que sa paire de basket grise. Elle enfila ensuite un sweat à capuche puis elle sortit de chez elle.

Elle partit se balader en forêt. Le soleil commençait tout juste à ce lever créant une atmosphère calme, paisible. Les fins rayons du soleil transformaient tout le paysage d'une couleur douce. Ashley aimait marchait ainsi, le bonheur que lui procurait l'aube était indescriptible. Mais cette fois, elle ne sut apprécier ce merveilleux moment, car une seule question tournait en rond dans sa tête : _Que faire ?_

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses pas l'avaient conduit jusqu'à la plage. Les vagues dansaient sous ses yeux. Elle était si hypnotisée par ce spectacle, qu'elle en oublit presque ses tourments.

Soudain le vent se fut plus fort, la couleur des vagues plus foncée, et Ashley ressentit un frisson qui parcourut tout son corps. Elle entendit des bruits de pas non loin d'elle, mais elle n'osa pas se retourner. Cela devait être un pêcheur. Oui c'est ça un pêcheur. Rien de plus, cela ne pouvait pas être … Non ce n'était pas possible. Pourtant lorsque la personne dont elle ignorait l'identité ouvrit la bouche, ce fut pour prononcé son prénom. Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais elle avait reconnu la voix. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Au fond d'elle, elle avait su que c'était lui avant même qu'il n'eut à ouvrir la bouche : elle avait senti sa présence.

Il était là.

Mais voulait-elle vraiment le revoir ?

* * *

Bonsoir !

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis pour poster ce chapitre ^^

Petit sondage : **Vous préférez un chapitre par semaine** **ou un chapitre par mois ? ( donnez-moi vos réponses en reviews ! )**

-Trendie


	10. Souvenirs amères

**Alison McCall** **:** Oui il est ENFIN revenu ! Comment ? Et bien sous sa forme lupine il est partit juste après sa conversation avec Kim  & Jared et il est arrivé le lendemain matin vers 6h. ( Bon il a couru vite mais ça passe !) Pour Jared & Kim, eh bien ce sera pour une prochaine fois ! Oui oui vous aurez droit au mariage de Paul & Rachel ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review en espérant que la suite te plaise !

 **Mlle Moon :** Merci beaucoup pour ta réponse ! Je ne sais pas trop encore ce que je vais faire je vais y réfléchir et dès le prochain chapitre je vous informerai de mon choix pour la publication des chapitres :) Merci beaucoup je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'es plu, tu voulais les retrouvailles d'Embry  & Ashley ? Les voici ... plus ou moins ...

 **/!\ Petit mot pour les lecteurs** : Je pars en vacances ce dimanche et je ne reviens que fin août. Pendant mon absence j'écrirai bien évidemment la suite de cette histoire mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai la poster car je ne sais absolument pas si j'aurai internet là-bas. ( Ni même si je prend mon ordinateur avec moi ^^ ) Une chose est sûre, si je ne poste pas un chapitre le week-end prochain cela signifiera que je n'ai pas internet et dans ce cas là, le prochain chapitre serra posté entre le : **Samedi 25 Août 2018 et le Mercredi 29 Août 2018.** Bon j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse avec la suite ! On se retrouve en bas !

 _Merci à tous mes lecteurs, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il avait couru à travers les Etats-Unis depuis la fin d'après-midi ainsi que toute la nuit. Ses pattes couraient toutes seules, comme si elles savaient où aller. La nuit commençait à laisser sa place à l'aurore.

Il était presque six heures du matin quand Embry reconnu les bois qui longeaient Forks. Il accéléra. Peu de temps après il était entouré d'arbres qu'il connaissait autrefois par cœur. C'est alors qu'il les entendit de nouveau.

 _\- Alors comme ça le louveteau premier jour et on est en retard !_

 _\- Mon réveil n'a pas sonné, et arrête de m'appelé comme ça ! Et puis j'ai pas l'habitude moi de lever aussi tôt !_

Embry s'arrêta net. Il avait reconnu la voix de Paul, quant à la deuxième il ne reconnu pas à qui elle appartenait. Il devina qu'il devait s'agir de Seth, car Sam l'avait appelé dans la journée pour l'informer que Seth venait de se transformer. Lors de ce même appel, Sam avait appris au jeune homme que Jacob qui était partit un an en Alaska devait revenir à la réserve dans peu de temps.

Embry entendit le rire de Paul dans sa tête très vite suivit d'une inquiétude.

 _\- Seth ? Tu le sens toi aussi._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Non ... c'est pas possible. C'est toi ? Embry ?_

 ** _Flash Back :_**

 _Treize ans plus tôt ..._

 _Dévasté, Embry était attablé autour de la table chez Sam et Emily. Jacob et Quil était là également tout comme Paul qui était appuyé contre l'un des murs._

 _\- Il faut au minimum que deux d'entre vous partent à New York, fit Sam en rompant le silence._

 _\- New York ? fit Quil, c'est là où se trouve la fac où souhaite aller Claire !_

 _\- Pourquoi New York ? voulut savoir Paul._

 _\- Une armée de Vampire est en train de se créer là bas._

 _\- Et alors ? On doit défendre La Push, pas tout le globe !_

 _\- Jacob ...fit Emily avec douceur._

 _Embry lui avait relevé la tête et semblait réfléchir._

 _\- Tu as raison Jack, mais on doit s'en charger, il n'y a pas de meute là-bas !_

 _\- Je me porte volontaire, fit Quil, comme ça en plus je pourrais être avec Claire._

 _Sam acquiesça._

 _\- Je viens aussi._

 _En entendant Embry, tous furent très surpris._

 _\- Tu es sûr ? S'inquiéta Jacob en s'approchant de son ami._

 _\- Oui, j'y vais._

 _Sam ne dit aucune remarque et accepta._

 ** _Fin du Flash Back_**

Embry s'excusa au près de Paul et il lui promis de venir dans la journée pour s'expliquer avec lui, mais avant il avait quelque chose à faire. Paul accepta sans broncher et avant qu'Embry ne reprenne forme humaine, il lui informa où trouver un short.

Une fois changé, Embry ne savait pas trop où aller. Il ne savait même pas si Ashley avait déménagé de la réserve, après tout elle ne devait plus vivre chez ses parents ...Alors il se contenta de marcher, sans aucune idée de l'endroit où il allait. Soudain, il ressentit l'envie d'aller sur la plage. Il avait envie de sentir à nouveau l'air frais apporté par les vagues sur son visage.

Il avançait d'un pas calme quand il sentit enfin sous ses pieds les grains de sable fins. La plage était déserte. Il continua à avancer quand tout à coup il vit une silhouette près de l'eau. Il s'arrête net. Même de dos. Même avec treize ans de plus. Il l'avait reconnu.

 **\- Ashley.**

Elle n'osait pas se retournait. Lui, n'osait pas approcher. Une vague un peu plus grande que les autres frappa le sable et l'eau recouvrit un court instant les pieds d'Ashley, qui par chance avait retiré ses chaussures un peu plus tôt en admirant les vagues.

Embry osa faire un pas en avant, puis il s'arrêta. Un souvenir revient tel un tsunami dans son esprit. Ce même souvenir remplissait les pensées d'Ashley également.

C'était il y a treize ans ...

 _ **Flash Balck :**_

 _La plage de La Push était déserte hormis un jeune couple qui était assit sur le sable en face de l'eau. Le jeune homme paraissait anxieux. Il venait de dévoiler un lourd secret à la jeune fille qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Alors qu'il venait de terminer son récit Embry fut surprit par la réponse que lui offrit la jeune femme._

 _\- C'est très drôle Embry ! On parlait sérieusement là !_

 _\- Quoi ? Tu crois que je mens ?_

 _\- Tu veux me faire croire que tu ... te transforme en loup ? T'es totalement timbré ! S'énerva Ashley en se levant laissant ainsi apparaître un ventre de début de grossesse._

 _Embry se leva à sa suite et voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais Ashley se dégagea et avança vers l'océan._

 _\- Ashley ... Je t'aime._

 _\- Supposons une minute que tout ça soit vrai, cela voudrait dire que tu m'aimes à cause de ton truc là, l'imprégnation ! Fit-elle en lui faisant face._

 _\- Non, tu te trompes, on sortait déjà ensemble avant même que je ne devienne un loup._

 _Ashley fronça les sourcil et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Elle attendit un temps avant de réaliser._

 _\- Attend, quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu n'es un loup que depuis ... ?_

 _\- Bientôt six mois_

 _\- Quoi ? Six mois ?! Merde Embry cela fait presque deux ans et demi qu'on est ensemble et tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance ? Il t'a fallu six mois pour me dire ça ? Tu m'as mentis depuis SIX MOIS ! Tu te fous moi ?_

 _Embry ne dit rien, ne trouvant aucun mot assez fort pour dire ce qu'il ressentait._

 _\- Je ne veux plus te voir._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- T'as très bien entendu, je ne veux plus te voir Embry, c'est fini, je n'ai plus confiance en toi, finit-elle avant de partir sans lui adresser un dernier regard._

 _ **Fin du Flash Back**_

Ashley ferma les yeux un instant avant de se tourner pour faire face à Embry. Treize ans. Treize ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Pourtant chacun d'eux reconnaissaient l'autre comme s'ils étaient quittés la veille. Quand leur regard se croisèrent de nouveau une sensation d'apaisement les parcourut, comme avant. Mais il fut bref.

 **\- La vérité est toujours la même Embry, je ne veux plus te voir. Pas même aujourd'hui, ni demain.**

 **\- Et après demain ? fit-il en cachant sa tristesse.**

Cette réplique surprit Ashley qui ouvrit la bouche sans ne trouvait rien à répondre. Elle secoua la tête plus fit un pas en direction de chez elle avant de s'arrêter en restant de dos à Embry.

 **\- Peut-être, murmura-t-elle avant de partir.**

Un avion venait de se poser sur la piste tout près du parking de l'aéroport où Jared, Kim et Paige marchaient pour retrouver la voiture de Jared. Après avoir rendu la voiture de location le matin même, les trois jeunes adolescents avait enfin prit l'avion du retour.

 **\- Et voilà m'dame !**

La voiture venait de se garer devant l'hôtel où les grands-parents de Paige avaient prit une chambre. Paige remercia Kim et Jared avant de sortir du véhicule. Jared attendit que Paige ait disparu dans le bâtiment avant de redémarrer la voiture.

 **\- J'espère que ta mère sera cool avec toi, merci Jared ... pour tout. Bon on se revoit demain au lycée sauf ...**

 **\- Si nos parents nous ont tué avant.**

 **\- Exact ! Rigola Kim avant de descendre de la voiture, Bye !**

Kim se tourna vers l'entrée de sa maison et souffla un bon coup. " Aller, courage !" se dit-elle mentalement avant de pousser la porte d'entrée.

 **\- Et moi qui croyais que tu étais la plus sage de mes trois enfants. Aller vas prendre une douche le temps que je finisse les cookies qui sont au four, après on discutera de ta petit excursion.**

* * *

Re !

Et voici le dixième chapitre de Never Stop Dreaming !

Vous en savez à présent un peu plus sur la relation Ashley/Embry, mais sachez une chose : Tout n'a pas été dis dans ce chapitre ! Et oui je garde pour moi encore un peu certains éléments de leur relation ou plutôt de leur rupture pour la suite de l'histoire !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis sur ce chapitre !

Comme je vous l'ai dis plus haut, je ne sais pas trop si je reviendrai avant la fin août donc au cas où je vous souhaite de passer de très bonnes vacances ! On se retrouve quoiqu'il arrive fin août !

-Trendie

PS : Excusez-moi pour les fautes !


End file.
